


Diplomacy

by Ropo



Series: The Compendium of Sin, Smut, and Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: At least that's what the Rainbow Sage said, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Incest Play, Kinda, Married Sex, Office Sex, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Some Humor, Spoilers for FE:Fates Revelation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tho they aren't blood related but still, What Have I Done, it's wholesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropo/pseuds/Ropo
Summary: Even though they're happily married, Xander and Corrin still have to abide by their duties as sovereigns of two kingdoms - i.e. they have to hold daily conferences discussing Nohrian-Vallite diplomacy, with said conferences usually lasting for hours on end. Even after they've finished their monarchical duties for the day, they still have to tend to their parental responsibilities raising their two sons. While they enjoy being parents, the lack of "mommy-daddy-alone-time" has taken a toll on the king and queen - meaning that they haven't had the opportunity to have sex in three whole months, and the growing sexual tension between them is agonizing.There has to be a way to solve this dry spell and carry on with their duties. Perhaps they can even combine sex and diplomacy?Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea...(Smut, Oneshot, Corriander [Xander/Female Corrin], Spoilers for Revelation)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is my first Fire Emblem fanfic. I've only played Fates and Awakening so far, so I can't necessarily call myself a fan of the series as a whole, but I am nonetheless in love with Fates... and Xander.
> 
> And I fully acknowledge that I am Nohrian scum, but I really, really, really wanted to toss my hat into the ring - the Corriander smut ring. Why? Because of the following reasons: Xander's a babe; Corrin is gorgeous and pretty; Xander and Corrin are so cute together; they make two, adorable, draconic sons; and there's an unfortunate lack of Corriander smut out there. Therefore, I've decided to make a contribution and get my smut-writing gears out of hiatus.
> 
> However, it's been quite a while since I've written a single fanfic, much less a smutty one. Additionally, I've only played the Conquest and Revelation routes, and before this, I was only writing Ace Attorney smut. So, I sincerely apologize if this fic gets a bit cheesy in some parts. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> By the way, the minor pairs that are mentioned in the fic are:  
> • Ryoma × Camilla  
> • Leo × Sakura
> 
> Updated: November 2, 2017  
> \- Reason(s): Several revisions, mostly fixing some grammatical errors.  
> 
>
>> Also, if anyone is interested, you can check out my castle. It's a very easy seize (no Lilith, no Dusk Dragon), there are pretty rare skills, and all of the units featured have Aptitude and Renewal.
>> 
>> My castle address is:  
> 11860-41371  
> 22368-88234  
> 

# Diplomacy

Holding daily conferences to discuss Nohrian-Vallite diplomacy with King Xander of Nohr is nothing to get excited about. Said conferences are unbelievably boring, and they can last for several hours at a time, with most of it being spent on signing official documents, talking about kingdom ordinances, and / or discussing royal matters. While Corrin has already gotten used to her duties as a monarch of both kingdoms since her coronation as the queen of Valla one year ago, the repetitive nature of these diplomatic meetings is nonetheless excruciating.

And it's especially excruciating when one considers the fact that not only is the king of Nohr the queen of Valla's co-ruler, but he's also her husband.

To clarify things up, there's nothing sour going on between them. Actually, the two consorts' marriage is a very happy one – a very, _very_ happy one, as in, sappy, spoony, _dragon-princess-falls-in-love-with-prince_ fairy tale levels of very happy. Granted, they were enemies at one point during the war, but that's all in the past.

Speaking of the past, even before their marriage, Xander and Corrin have actually known each other for the majority of their lives, seeing as how Corrin was (and still technically is) Xander's adopted younger sister. In fact, Xander and his actual younger sister, Princess Camilla, practically raised Corrin, and for that matter did a better job at parenting than their father, the late King Garon, ever did.

Aside from sharing a lot of history together, the king and queen also have two wonderful sons, Siegbert and Kana, both of whom are considerably mature for their age, being attentive of their responsibilities as princes of Nohr and Valla. And while Castle Krakenburg is by no means a humble abode, what with its massive size and Gothic, ornate architecture, the monarchical power couple is comfortable with where they live.

So if they're such a happy couple, then why are conferences such a pain for the both of them? In theory, they should be glad that they get to do their job as king and queen, all the while getting to spend time with each other. But that's where the problem actually lies.

It's not about how much time they spend together, but it's about the _quality_ of the time they spend together, which has been unfortunately poor. Because, in addition to the multitude of parental responsibilities that come from raising their two teenaged sons, and in addition to the repetitive nature of the diplomatic meet-ups, when they're not busy with their parental duties, a large portion of their _mommy-daddy-time_ spent with each other is devoted to monarchical duties instead of romantic activities like any normal husband and wife would do.

And by _"romantic activities,"_ that means sex, which they haven't had in three whole months. Considering how often they would have said romantic activities prior to their change of schedule (with the answer to how often being every other day – hey, Siegbert and Kana weren't born from two immaculate conceptions), this unwanted period of celibacy has caused a buildup of agonizing, sexual frustration between them that continues to worsen with each passing day.

Given that it's the middle of summer, and the high temperature in the royal office has forced both Xander and Corrin to wear fewer layers than usual, today's conference is especially unbearable. But since today's topic of discussion involves the neighboring, allied nation of Hoshido, whose royals are practically also part of the Nohrian royal family, the monarchs of Nohr have to ignore their primal desires, no matter how difficult it is to do so.

Unbeknownst to Xander, however, Corrin has already come up with a plan to end this three-month long sexual famine and still carry on with their diplomatic discussion per usual. Though it will require a bit of effort from her end to pull it off.

"Just this morning, I received a letter from Ryoma saying that there's an increase in organized bandit raids across the rural areas of Hoshido. He's concerned that they might take their pillaging to larger hamlets, and quite possibly even make their way into Nohr." Sprawled out on a wooden chair, her hair tied up in a ponytail, her legs spread eagle, Corrin sighs, wiping the trails of sweat off her forehead and fanning herself with the king of Hoshido's letter. "Odd question, Xander, but do bandits like heat waves?"

"Unfortunately, my little princess, I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that." Sitting across the other side of the desk, Xander shakes his head, chuckling, feeling just as uncomfortably sweaty as his wife does. For today's meeting, he has chosen not to wear his crown, as the metal would feel uncomfortable on his damp skin. Though the fountain of perspiration dripping down his beet-red face isn't entirely from the summer heat.

For an entire hour, Xander's eyes and attention have been glued onto Corrin's body, intrigued by her choice of clothes – or, rather, the lack thereof. In lieu of wearing formal attire for this _very_ formal congress between two, powerful sovereigns, the queen has decided to don olive green, ragged shorts, or a pitiful excuse for shorts, since her black, low-rise panties actually hide more skin than her shorts. She's barefoot, per usual. As for her top, she's chosen to wear a white button-down shirt, which has been unbuttoned half an hour ago, revealing the entirety of her cleavage and the absence of a bra, which she has opted not to wear.

However, even though Corrin is highly underdressed for the occasion, Xander can't necessarily scold his _little princess_ for being rather indecent. It's not like he's all that well-dressed either, what with him wearing a pair of dusty, black pants that is far from being suitable for any diplomatic gatherings with other leaders. And that thin, white, cotton button-down shirt that he's wearing may be buttoned, but after getting soaked from his own sweat, it's sticking to his skin, making the fabric see-through and outline the form of his nicely toned, muscular physique. He's well aware that he's far from being decent, and he's _definitely_ well aware that Corrin has been stargazing at him for who knows how long.

_'She's staring at me with that sultry, come-hither look on her face,'_ Xander thinks to himself, nervously swallowing dry air.

As gorgeous as the fair queen is, the king cannot let his ludicrously attractive wife distract him from their discussions, even when the left placket of his _little princess'_ shirt falls, revealing her left nipple. She's trying to seduce him, isn't she? ... Well, yes. Of course she is. There's no doubt about it. But Xander must ignore her sexual seduction regardless. After all, he is the stalwart king of Nohr and the king consort of Valla; he cannot let the queen of Valla and Nohr sway him with her draconic charms.

He pushes forth with the conference. "In regards to the bandit raids, I believe that we should increase the amount of soldiers in our borders, but we should also send forces over to –"

Xander stops short. The instant that Corrin stretches her arms outward, the right placket of her shirt falls, exposing both of her ample breasts. Though his wife hasn't uttered a single word, a whole paragraph about her neediness can be seen in those ruby eyes. She's smirking.

"Over to where, my king? I presume you were about to say _'Hoshido,'_ but then you stopped." The adorable, sweet expression on Corrin's face poorly masks an uncouth, sexual desire for consummation in her deliberate attempt to seduce her husband. If the way she bites her lower lip at him isn't enough evidence to support her obvious flirtation, then maybe the way she presses her boobs together with her hands is.

Speaking of which, with both of her boobs out in the open, what's the point of Corrin keeping that unbuttoned shirt on? At this point, she might as well go completely shirtless or just completely flat-out naked. Well, not that Xander would mind; after all, Corrin _IS_ his precious wife.

On second thought, the option to temporarily halt the congress for a brief _"intermission"_ doesn't sound all that bad. The office has been soundproofed to keep whatever diplomatic discussions that occur inside confidential to the public, so there's no risk of getting heard by any of the guards. Hell, for what it's worth, having a quick one could potentially help ease enough of their tension, as well as fix the tent pitched in Xander's pants by his growing erection. For gods' sakes, it's been three months since they've had sex. Three. Whole. Fucking (well, more like _"fuckless"_ ). Months. And his wife looks like she's dying of thirst. Sexual thirst. Hell, now that he thinks about it, he _is_ feeling a bit parched himself, too.

Still, this is a really, really, _really_ grave topic of discussion, as Hoshido can use much help from Nohr. If what the king of Hoshido said is true, then both kingdoms may be at risk of a full-out bandit pandemic, and as the king of Nohr, Xander must provide assistance to the allied nation, an allied nation whose king also happens to be his brother-in-law, as Ryoma is married to Camilla. This makes a call for action all the more needed.

Unfortunately, the queen isn't taking this matter with actual seriousness and tact. Which isn't all too good, given that the current issue is the increase in bandit mobs. And highly organized raids are serious business, especially when they're of this caliber. But the king of Nohr can't do a damn thing about it right now, because the queen of Nohr is too sexy to ignore, and this lack of sex is killing them both, and –

Once again, his line of thought is cut short.

While Xander was busy with being frustrated, Corrin has managed to get out of her seat, walk around the desk, then walk behind him, prior to her wrapping her arms around his neck. He can feel the light breeze from her soft exhales against his ear. It tickles, but it feels strangely good at the same time. Her hands are slithering their way downward, and Xander need not to look behind him to know how smug his wife is, now that she has him in her grasp.

"Before you make any further assumptions, Xander, I want you to know that I care greatly about all three kingdoms, and I am most definitely concerned about these plundering ruffians." The coy tone in Corrin's voice says otherwise. "But we both know just how painful this dry spell is for the both of us, and you can't deny that these conferences are the cause of our frustrations. Though that's not to say there's no solution to this problem. Just yesterday, a little thought popped up in my mind. Maybe, just maybe," she presses her mouth against Xander's right ear, softly whispering, "maybe we can combine work and fun together, and kill two birds with one stone?"

She silently lets go of her husband, only to twirl her way into sitting on his lap and straddling him before wrapping her arms around his neck for the second time, letting her long, messy locks down in the process as she undoes her ponytail. She can tell from the way his erection touches her inner right thigh that her seduction is working like a charm. Only one more button to push, and her husband will finally fall completely under her spell.

The queen of Valla and Nohr's blood-ruby eyes gaze past her king's perpetual scowl, demanding his attention. Her sweet, sinister stare, it's almost hypnotic, and her cutesy voice utters words dripping heavily with such tawdry, _aching_ desire once she tells her lover exactly what her hellish, wanton needs are, tapping the desk behind her with her left index finger:

_"Or in other words, while we try to come up with a solution to this whole fiasco, you can do me hard – right here, right now and right on this desk, all at the same time. Does that sound like a good idea to you, Big Brother?"_

Much to her _big brother's_ dismay, it does sound like a good idea. A fantastic one.

_'Oh? So that's how she wants to play?'_

Xander exhales deeply, shaking his head. "My dear, little princess, some ideas, no matter how ingenious they are, are meant to be kept unsaid. However, I simply cannot ignore a suggestion like that, especially from my lovely wife."

Without warning, he gives Corrin no time for her to speak before he cups her chin and slams his lips onto hers, kissing his adopted younger sister deeply as he swats everything off the desk, lifts his dearest up and lays her flat on her back on the now-cleared desk. Her long, alabastrine hair cascades off the edge of the desk like a waterfall. She's absolutely gorgeous to look at. Even after five years, counting the three years they spent in the Deeprealms, it still feels so surreal that he's married to the young woman whom he has loved for the longest time... Now he _really_ wants to touch her even more.

With the first knuckle of his right hand, he gently grazes her waist, admiring her smooth, porcelain skin – hearing the sigh of joy she makes at his touch. He then moves his lips' attention to the nape of her neck, lightly nibbling on the base, enjoying the sounds of her sighs of satisfaction that come from her trembling words. He kisses her once more, letting his left hand slither upward, drawing out a shy moan from his little princess when he clutches her right breast. His right hand grabs her shorts and underwear, swiftly pulling them down to reveal the moist, shaven, deceptively youthful flesh of her womanhood. It's surprising how it looks virtually untouched, despite her having given birth twice in the past, both after going through eight hours of agonizing labor. Yet even after she went through all of that, she still looks nigh on virginal. And when he spreads her legs wider apart to touch her, causing her to moan even louder, that's when he realizes just how much she wants him. By the gods, is she _wet._

"You know what? You make a good point. It shouldn't hurt to combine work and play. If anything, it sounds like a wonderful idea." Xander sneers, his voice heavy with anticipation. "Nevertheless, you really shouldn't have tempted me like that, Corrin. Or need I remind you that you're not the only one feeling deprived?"

To which Corrin can only answer her husband's question with a smug giggle. "Oh, you don't have to remind me. I could tell that you've been suffering from a mile away."

"Playful as always, I see. Not that I mind," Xander sneers, unbuttoning his shirt before casting it aside, giving his wife a wonderful view of the granite-hard six pack he usually keeps hidden behind layers of Nohrian armor. From the way Corrin wraps her arms around his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, he can tell that she likes what she sees.

"You know me too much, Big Brother." Corrin reciprocates the snide, running her hands through Xander's sweat-drenched, blond hair. "Well, not that I mind."

Cheeky little brat. But as entertaining as it is to poke fun at each other, this exchange of snark is wasting their precious time and patience, and the king and queen are not in the mood to beat around the bush with foreplay, especially when they're this close to having sex. And they can't necessarily forget about the issue concerning the bandit problem, which they have yet to come up with a solution for. After all, Corrin did say that they can have fun _while_ carrying on with their monarchical duties.

In a quiet voice, Xander whispers into Corrin's left ear, "Time is of the essence, my dear, little princess. And I am NOT interested in squandering it."

Not wanting to dawdle around any further, the Nohrian king swiftly undoes his belt, then pulls his trousers halfway down his thighs, exposing his muscular backside, as well as his erection. He can hear Corrin squeak as he props her legs up against his waist, and he can see the shade of pink that paints her face turn a deep red the instant he rubs the tip of his cock against her clit, trying to fiddle his way down to her entrance. His anticipation to make love to her again after such a long hiatus from sex makes their intimate contact all the better.

Oh, look at that. The queen is trying to hide her face behind her hands. How cute. She's so adorable when she gets this flustered. Xander misses seeing the look of sweet innocence his wife makes whenever he touches her intimately. He misses the delightful loud sighs of satisfaction she makes when he thrusts into her. And he most definitely misses the pleasurable tightness of her feminine walls pulling him closer, deeper...

Which is why Xander feels a wave of utter, cathartic nostalgia once he swings his hips forward, driving every inch of his length into Corrin, forcing out a scream of _"ah!"_ from her lips, as well as a loud grunt from his. Goddamn, was this long overdue. It's been far too long since the last time the king of Nohr has felt this level of ecstasy in one go, and he can tell that the queen feels just as overwhelmed as he does. But he can't let the pleasure stop them from doing their job.

"Now that we're in this position, let us continue our conference." Xander's words, albeit stuttered, fountain with egoistic confidence. "Shall we?"

Deluged in pleasure, Corrin is unable to speak, only capable of a short nod and indecipherable mumbles. Her sudden capitulation pleases her husband, whose wide smile of content stretches from one side of his face to the other.

"I presume that's a _'yes.'_ " Xander smirks. "Good."

Placing light kisses on Corrin's throat, Xander starts his cycle of thrusts at a slow pace. As much as he wants to just heave into her, he can't let himself do that. If he were to start at a pace any faster than he's going right now, he would probably lose control of his conscious mind. But damn is it difficult to hold back, especially when his little princess wraps her legs around his waist, pensively looking at him with her mesmerizing, ruby eyes. She is both gorgeous and adorably precious. He can't help but reward her with a deep thrust, and the exultation felt is beyond words, both on his end and on hers.

"I sincerely apologize if you find it difficult to talk, but I will try to simplify things for your convenience." Xander grins, smug. He picks up momentum, driving his length harder, faster and deeper into his queen's trembling body. Both of them moan at the rising pace. "If it makes it easier, I can do the talking, and all you have to do is listen and let me make you feel good. Do I make you feel good, Your Majesty?"

If it isn't obvious by now, the answer is a definite, fucking yes. Corrin is enjoying every second of it; she's having the time of her life. This feels too good to be true, but this really is happening. It's like she's losing her virginity to him all over again.

" _Mmm,_ " Corrin moans, unconsciously reaching for Xander's muscular, sweaty back, feeling his shoulder blades move as she pulls him closer. Gods, he's so. _Fucking_. _Sexy_. And she loves the way her husband's large cock just pushes deep inside of her, going even deeper with every other long, drawn-out thrust. It's amazing just how good he is at making her succumb and surrender to his touch. If she lets herself drown in the moment, she will lose her mind. But if insanity feels this exhilarating, then she'd love to go crazy.

Unfortunately, however, there's still the matter of diplomacy and political responsibilities. And while she admittedly wants Xander to let loose, Corrin does express genuine interest in her role as a queen, and utilizing the conference as an opportunity to help her Hoshidan family with their current issue, which, if left untreated, may become a Nohrian issue in the near future. Though trying to act like a proper, responsible sovereign is easier said than done when she's being thoroughly pleasured on a desk by her co-ruler. Nevertheless, she has to persevere, but if not, at the very least, she can try to gather up her broken confidence and get even with him.

"To answer your question, King Xander, it's a _'yes'_ from me; you do make me feel very, _very_ good." Corrin innocently bites her lower lip, beckoning her consort to lean in for a quick kiss, purring when he squeezes her breast with his right hand whilst his left latches onto her hip, giving his thrusts more power. Maybe the better word to describe how she feels is not _"good,"_ but rather _"divine."_ She lets her hands comb through his hair again, giggling at the way his blond curls tickle the skin between her fingers. She remembers joking with him about his loosely wavy hair being the only thing Siegbert had inherited from him. Ah, the joys of genetics, wherein their eldest son is practically the male replica of his mother, and their youngest son is starting to look more and more like his father with each passing day.

On that note, back to the rapture.

Corrin stares deep into Xander's garnet colored gaze, unconsciously pulling him in for a kiss. She can't let him get the best of her. "But like you said, time is of the essence, and you aren't the only monarch in this office. So, we – _AH!_ "

She tosses her head backward, moaning, gasping, arching her lower back. That dastard cut her off mid-sentence with a speeding lunge, burying his entire length into her pussy in one motion. She was about to make a contribution to their discussion, the one that her dearest big brother was hellbent on keeping their focus on, but she can't talk when the only words coming out of her mouth are unintelligible whines of delight. Even if she's able to speak, the desk's loud creaking will more than likely drown her words. Rather impressive, seeing as how the desk is made of solid wood. Still, the conference must go on, regardless of how impressive it is that her consort can make both her and a piece of furniture scream.

Corrin gathers her thoughts, hoping to at least finish what she was saying. "I – in regards to the bandit problem I think... I think we should... _Nnngh!_ "

" _'In regards to the bandit problem, we should what?'_ You were saying something, but then you stopped." Mimicking Corrin's earlier words, Xander jeers, smug and content. He knows the exact reason as to why his wife can't speak coherently, but he likes toying with her. She looks so cute with that defeated, sweaty expression born out of sinful pleasure – a sinful pleasure that _he_ alone is giving to her each time he pushes his hips forth as far as he can go, letting her feel every centimeter and every inch of his erection just grinding against her inner walls. It's a feeling of ecstasy.

And it's this special type of ecstasy that begs Xander to realize just how much he misses the nights when he and Corrin would spend hours on end doing nothing but having hot, sudorific debauchery in their bedchambers... but there was also that one time when they had sex for six whole hours on the Nohrian throne (poor Jakob had to clean up the mess they left, by the way). Point is, he's starting to wonder if there's really a point in continuing the diplomatic discussions when they're obviously more focused on their current intimacy rather than focusing on the conference. After all, it's been three whole months since he and his wife have been able to indulge in romantic activities, and this moment was bound to happen sooner or later.

Fuck it. His wife is not only the most amazing woman whom he has ever known, but she's also the hottest woman whom he has ever met - and he is NOT going to let himself waste the opportunity to make her scream for more. The way her body just begs for him, pulling him deeper, it feels so good. It feels so divine.

So titillating.

"On the second thought, forget about it. You win. Let us forget about diplomacy just this once. We can always ask Leo to send forces to provide Hoshido some assistance." Xander vehemently shakes his head. "Oh, my dearest, little princess, tsk tsk. I find myself unable to hold back the urge to just ravish you into oblivion. Then again, as the king of Nohr, it is my noblesse oblige to spoil the sovereign of an allied kingdom rotten, especially when said sovereign is my beloved wife."

Corrin can't help but mouth the words _'mission accomplished.'_ As much as she would like to legitimately help her Hoshidan siblings, the bandit threat can be put aside for now, and like what Xander mentioned, they can always ask their younger brother to send troops. And even though she knows that Leo won't be all too happy about doing the king and queen's work, since he is a Nohrian prince who's married to a Hoshidan princess, he should have no valid excuse not to assist.

Having all of that said, there are no further obstacles holding the Nohrian-Vallite queen and the king of Nohr from satisfying their wanton needs, just like a normal couple.

With his impatience getting the best of him, Xander grabs hold of Corrin's waist, firmly latching onto her before he heaves forth, swinging his hips like he would swing his blade, plunging and pulling his length in and out of his queen. He can feel her arms tighten their grip around his neck, a perfect opportunity to put his lips on her lips before he kisses her deeply, letting his tongue intertwine with hers. His short lunges turn into long, fast strides, making him groan in delight at how her muscles tense at his change of speed. The sound of her erotic cries of joy is music to his ears, and the lewd noises of sweat-drenched flesh on flesh keep his rhythm of movement like a metronome. The way her pussy just envelopes his cock is a euphoria unlike any other. And although the wait for it was agonizing, it might have been worth it, because three months of celibacy have made this moment feel like he's having sex for the very first time all over again.

But like his first time, he's been having a great deal of trouble with keeping his composure, which is unacceptable for the mighty King Xander of Nohr. It would be quite an embarrassment for a man of his rank to reach his orgasm this early, especially before his wife reaches hers. This isn't an encounter on the battlefield; he doesn't want to end this quickly. And he truly wants to satisfy his beloved little princess for as long as he can. On the other hand, it doesn't help that it feels so divine the way her body is holding him like a vice grip.

"Big – Big Brother." Corrin's voice and body tremble, overwhelmed by the passion that her husband gives with every thrust. Like him, however, she's also having difficulty with fending off her urge to climax. Though in all honesty, she wouldn't mind it if he cums right now. She's always loved the warm sensation of being filled up with his seed, especially right after she orgasms – like it's the proverbial, erotic cherry on the top.

Speaking of which, if the amount of times the king of Nohr has came inside his wife in the past is taken into consideration, it's astonishing how the Nohrian monarchs only have two children. Granted, their kids are amazing, and Corrin cannot thank her husband enough for making her a mother of two, wonderful sons. However, that's besides the point... with the point being the fact that she wants her darling _"big brother"_ to fill her up with his cum until it spills out.

Though she would be lying if she said that she doesn't want to enjoy him sexually pampering her for hours on end, especially when it feels this good.

_"AH!"_ Corrin writhes, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Tears are forming from the corners of her eyes. She can feel the tip of her husband's length hit her cervix. Once. Twice. Three times. He's going in really deep. It's very difficult for her to think when Xander is drowning her in euphoria with every hard lunge he makes. She knows that she definitely won't be able to properly walk without waddling around like a duck for a day or two right after this, but damn is it sure worth it.

"You feel so _good_ , Little Princess." Xander smirks. He thrusts a bit harder. "Do you like it when I do that?" When his little princess answers with a meek _"yes,"_ he rewards her with a heavy thrust as he presses a trail of kisses on her left cheek. "I want to make you feel good. After all, you are my precious little sister."

Describing the shade of red that colors Corrin's cheeks after hearing Xander call her his _"precious little sister"_ is far beyond human ability. When it comes to nicknames Xander gives her, there's _"Little Princess,"_ which is the moniker of choice when in public or when he's being endearing. On the other end of the spectrum, there's _"Little Sister,"_ which is completely reserved for dirty talk. Because after her relationship with Xander had upgraded from brother-and-sister to husband-and-wife, that title has taken on a whole new meaning. And that dastard is just exploiting the hell out of her kink. He knows that she takes delight in being called his little sister, and he knows that she revels in how ambiguously incestuous their love is. Smug jerk.

Underneath all of that pride, however, said smug jerk is lucky that he hasn't climaxed by now, because his _"precious little sister"_ is so damn tight, and considering that he actually has a thing for being called her big brother, this session has been quite the test on his composure. She sounds so sweet when she bleats _"Big Brother"_ to the rhythm of his thrusts. Gods, holding on is a struggle with all of this titillation. Yet he can't stop now, not when he's having this much fun.

"For a stalwart queen of two kingdoms, you sure are adorable." Xander whispers, his hands roaming Corrin's body with no destination. While his intent to gratify his wife is genuine, his words still bleed with vanity.

As desperate as she is to make some sort of comeback, Corrin's very own body disobeys her, acting on its own volition as she finds herself arching her back without making a conscious decision. This position forces her husband's attention to her chest, and he gladly takes the opportunity to clutch them with both hands, gently massaging her pillowing, supple breasts.

Xander still remembers how youthful and petite Corrin's body looked before she was pregnant with their first son, Siegbert. And after having their second son, Kana, Corrin's physique became virtually unrecognizable in comparison to her previously peri-pubescent frame. Motherhood has blessed her with a slim, hourglass figure and a larger bosom, and by the gods, she is drop dead gorgeous. It still bewilders him to know that he's married to such a marvelous young woman. He wants her to know just how much he loves her, but not without toying with her a little. Leaning forward, he starts to suckle on her left nipple, sweeping the tip of his tongue against the nub. The sounds of her delight are music to his ears.

"Good luck trying to get any milk, Big Brother. _Mmm,_ " Corrin playfully hums and purrs. "It's all gone now."

Xander chuckles, pausing a bit to look at his wife. "Tsk tsk, do you really think that will stop me?" A wide grin spans from one side of his face to the other. He whispers to Corrin ever so softly, "You already know the answer, my dear."

Damn him. Even though actions speak louder than words, Xander's smooth, deep voice alone is enough to send shivers down Corrin's spine. Every word he speaks is like an incantation that slowly tries to hypnotize her until her will is completely under his command. Well, not like it's really all that necessary at this point.

Out of nowhere, without any warning, Xander starts rotating his hips clockwise, adding torque to his thrust. Grabbing the upper edge of the desk, he pulls himself forward, rocketing the entire lower half of his body to bury his cock deeper into Corrin's pussy. Both of them gasp, air forced out of their lungs, literally taking their breath away. It's in so deep. Gods, it's in so _deep_... And the pleasure that comes with it is too much for even the queen to handle.

Rendered at the mercy of the decadent mirth, Corrin tosses her head back and tenderly whimpers as she reaches her orgasm. Her eyes start to water, every muscle in her body seizes up, and her entire body trembles, quaking in delight. Fuck, it feels so good. So. Fucking. Good – both on her end and her husband's end.

Because the very second that the muscles of Corrin's lower body contract, Xander is immediately hit with a tidal wave of sheer ecstasy from his wife's sudden tightness, instantly triggering his own climax, though not before he latches onto her hips and rams his length as far as he can go with a single, powerful thrust. He moans in utter satisfaction as he cums deep inside of his beloved queen, unloading three months' worth of his warm seed with four, heavy spurts. He fills her up with his cum until it overflows, spilling out of her pussy hole. Both of them moan at the overwhelming sensation of decadent catharsis.

Losing her embrace around Xander's neck, Corrin collapses, her body listless. Words cannot describe just how amazing an orgasm feels after hot, feverish sex with her dear husband. She tries to verbally express her gratitude to him, yet to no avail. The post-orgasm fulfillment has rendered her speechless and exhausted, only capable of incoherent mumbles that end up being drowned out by the sounds of heavy breathing.

" _Nngh_... Xa – Xan... Big Brother." With what little energy she has left, Corrin wraps her arms around Xander's neck, who responds with a heartfelt smile as he kisses her on the forehead before he pensively gazes into her eyes. Charming as always, even when he's sweating like a hog, looking just as spent as she does.

It's rather interesting how quickly the mood has changed. Not even a minute ago, Corrin and Xander were having sultry, sweaty intercourse. Next thing they know, they're passionately kissing, enjoying their opportunity to be romantic. Then again, it's been far too long since they've had the chance to enjoy being husband-and-wife, rather than having to slave the majority of their day doing nothing but monarchical duties. Though after today's "congress," the option to combine both work and play is definitely something they'll have to try more often whenever the sexual urges arise in the middle of a conference. Granted, the two Nohrian sovereigns may have to prioritize their time a bit better in future meetings, given how little they accomplished during this session.

For now, however, they can just enjoy the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they want. Besides, like mentioned several times before, they can always ask Leo to assist the Hoshidan royals. It's not like he has a valid reason to say no when the king of Hoshido is his brother-in-law. And as a prince of Nohr, he can't defy the orders of his king and queen. They are his superiors, as well as his older siblings... and by definition, they're also his in-laws.

Maybe King Xander and Queen Corrin should spend the rest of the afternoon discussing the complexity of their family dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job.  
> Update (Nov 2, 2017): 3000+ hits?! This is crazy! Thank you all so much!


End file.
